


The School of the Lions

by eat_my_apricot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Boarding School, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Keith cant walk thanks lance, Light Dom/sub, Look at my baby boys I love them, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Smoking, Someone dies, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Underage Sex, air bender shiro, avatar AU, cute fluffy shit, earth bender hunk, earth bender pidge, fire bender keith, im sorry, klance trash, long plot, normal human coran, sexual stuff, voltron and benders, voltron why'd you end, water bender allura - Freeform, water bender lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eat_my_apricot/pseuds/eat_my_apricot
Summary: Lance and Keith are both benders who attend a boarding school called The School of the Lions. They butt heads a lot and find out there is a reason why, then everything Changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Im sorry if this is awful I suck at writing but had to get this off my chest. There is going to be a lot of sex and such but I have to build to it and make it cute so enjoy. This isn't a one shot and will have at least 8 chapters and more if I dont get lazy.

He remembered how warm the blood was at it hit his face covering his tan skin with sticky red. He remembered the scream full of pain and the body that fell limp in his arms. The once warm blood that had turned cold seeping into his jeans and the tears rolling down his face. He remembered how his eyes started to glow then everything goes blank…

 

Lance sighed looking out the window of his class room staring at the sun and beach he could see on the horizon calling to him. His teacher droned on and on about the history of World War 2 and all the tragedies that happened during it. It wasn't that he wasn't interested but Mrs. Mayweather had a way of repeating everything she said for weeks making him dread history class.

“Psst.” The girl sitting next to him poked him and glanced quickly down at the paper she was holding to him indicating him to take it. He gave a flirtatious smile snatching the note before his teacher could see what was going on.

He carefully unfolded the letter revealing neatly written cursive with a sketch of the hawaiian Islands that they call home on the top right corner. His name was written in a way that made him smile. It was beautiful. He glanced at the girl next to him her long white hair cascading over her shoulders, tan skin glowing in the afternoon sun coming through the window, her blue eyes flicking from the board to her notebook as she jotted down everything Mrs. Mayweather was writing in chalk. She was Beautiful.

Allura glanced at him and rolled her eyes pointing at the note with her pencil signaling him to read and stop staring at her. How could one so beautiful expect people to not stare?

“Lance,

I swear if you don't stop humming whenever you stare at Allura so help me Satan I will throw you out that fucking window and laugh when you crack your head on the pathment three stories below.”

Lance felt his ears grow hot with rage as his eyes darted to the boy sitting behind Allura. He had his black hair pulled back into a ponytail, his beat headphones around his neck, his red flannel rolled up exposing the pale skin on his arms. He was glaring at lance who flipped him off. Keith rolled his purple eyes and stuck out his tongue in reply to Lance.

“Mr. Mcclain why on earth would you think that that gesture is appropriate for school grounds especially in my class room?” Mrs. Mayweather's voice rung out cutting the silence that had fallen over the students during the lesson. Lance whipped his head around blushing furiously at getting caught and making a mental note to make the other teen pay for this.

“I'm sorry Mrs. Mayweather it won't happen again.” The cuban boy said sheepishly his normal cool demeanor demolish by being caught. He felt like a kid who had stolen a cookie from the cookie jar and been caught red handed.

Mrs. Mayweather walked down the row of desks and raised a eyebrow at the note on his otherwise empty desk. “Lance not only have you been gesturing to other students in a inappropriate manner but you have been neglecting to take notes and passing notes. Please leave my classroom and go to principal Coran’s office.” She said in a stern tone before turning her back. Keith bit back laughter sputtering a bit while Lance had steam coming out of his ear from the rage. “Oh Mr. Kogane for writing that note during class time and giving it to lance I would like you to also go see Principal Coran.” Keith abruptly stopped laughing and glared at the back of the older womens head as he packed his bag.

Keith and Lance both packed their bags and left the classroom at the same time. Keith slipped his headphones back over his ears taking out his phone queing up Of Mice and Men slouching as he walked. Lance on the other hand held his head high and was rambling on to Keith angrily.

“ARE you EVEN listening to me?” Lance said looking at Keith annoyed who did not respond provoking Lance more.

Lance whirled around pushing Keith into a locker pinning him in with his arms his anger at being kicked out of class and called out by the teacher obviously affecting his cool deminor. Keith on the other hand was shocked not used to seeing this side of lance. He looked up at the taller boy anger flaring to life. “Let...me...go” He snarled his hands beginning to glow as fire started to flicker in his palms.

“Or what?” Lance spat back refusing to move. He too began to call upon his element water droplets formulating in the air around him. He was in no mood to be threatened by the shorter male or anyone it had been a bad week full of stressful assignments and difficult training this was the last straw that made him snap.

They attended the School of The Lions, a boarding high school on Maui where benders and non benders from around the world go to attend strengthening their powers and their academic work while living at the school. It was a beautiful campus on the edge of a ocean shaded by a great mango tree and palm trees. The dorms where the students lived were one story buildings larger rooms that connect together with a shared bathroom and closet that housed 4 students, 2 in each room for the underclassmen and smaller single rooms for the juniors and seniors with shared bathrooms. The buildings were all white and old dating back to right after World War 2. The classrooms all standing separate but close to one another with gravel paths connecting the classrooms. By the water the training rings for each element, earth, air, water, fire, at the start they all train together and then divide by elements refining skills and working on technique.

Lance growled low trying to regain control on his emotions unlike Keith who had control of his emotions at most times lance struggled to keep his powers under control and his emotions had the tendency of getting the better of him. Keith realized he wasn't playing and placed his hand on Lances shoulder, “Look at me.” Keith said in a small gentle voice and once Lance opened his eyes he continued to talk careful to chose his words wisely to not upset the water bender more. “Look I am sorry, I shouldn't have gotten you in trouble and shouldn't have written the note, but I couldn't focus with you humming whenever you looked at Allura. Im sorry Lance.” Keith looked at Lance as he took a shaky breath and the water dropped to the floor that was previously hovering around them.

Keith and Lance fell into the same friend group starting their freshman year but never truly got along. The butted heads a lot and would fight constantly trying to one up the other. Their friends had grown tired of the way they acted and gave up trying to make them get along by their senior year. The two boys had grown closer but still got on eachothers nerves constantly.

Lance took another deep breath and stood back from keith running a hand through his brown silk hair and gave a apologetic smile “I'm sorry about that I shouldn't have reacted like that. Lets go get the talk with Coran over with so we can go change for training.”

Lance shaved his hands in his pockets and walked off towards the main office leaving Keith dragging behind him walking slowly in no hurry to catch up with Coran for yet another visit with him. Keith wasn't the best student and caused problems around campus by mistake. He didn't have the money to attend the school and was here on a large scholarship that he couldn't lose. The school saw something in him he didn't understand and they kept fighting for him to be able to stay but he worried one of these times they would have enough and give up trying to keep him there on their dollar.

 

The main office was cool as the boys entered the humidity from outside not penetrating the walls of the building. The receptionist looked up and scolded slightly seeing the two boys walking in. This was not their first time being sent to the office together in the middle of class they always seemed to be butting heads. She let out a sigh and got up. “I'll let Coran know you're here to see him.”

“I am hurt that you would think I am only here to see him and not see your beautiful face” Lance stated placing his hand on his head pretending to swoon at the assumption eating a eye roll from the older women and causing keith to slap his hand against his forehead in frustration with the cuban boy.

“Boys what a delight to see you..yet again...in the same day…: Coran popped his head out of his office slightly annoyed by these two and ushered them to come in and take a seat. “So I am assuming one of you started a fight with the other and the fire department needed to be called?” He asked slightly joking but from the past that wouldn't be as far off of a guess as some might thing.

“No not at all, Keith passed me a note saying I was annoying,” Coran raised an eyebrow at the pale boy receiving a shrug as the reply to his question. “So I flipped him off and Mrs. Mayweather totally overreacted and sent us here.” Lance finished pouting like a child who got scolded to harshly.

“Keith is this true?” Coran asked making sure to get both sides of the story to be fair as possible to both parties. He always tried to be fair to the students and the teachers for working so hard and dealing with so much. It was only fair for him to treat them with respect.

“Ya pretty much he kept doing...something that annoyed me.” Keith said leaving Corans step daughter out of the conversation not wanting to make this cut into his training time.

“Very well.” Coran said rubbing the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache “You both have a VIP you'll serve for a hour at friday night study tonight. I expect to see you their or the punishment will be worse.” He said motioning for them to leave. The boys both thanked Coran and left the room.

A vio or violation is when you get assigned X amount of hours to either friday night study all or to saturday morning work crew helping around the campus. Friday night study hall has no phones allowed and you must be working. Saturday morning work crew you wake up at 6am and serve your hours you are required to serve helping out around campus in whatever way you are asked. Failure to show up results in doubling your vio amount for the next week.

 

The boys walk in silence to the dorms walking to their rooms to change for training. They have rooms right next to each other connected by the wall next to their beds. They both walk into their rooms dropping their bags. Lance hanging his up neatly and keith throwing his on the floor. They change and walk to training together without saying a word.

 


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to group training and something happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadahhhhh I did it I wrote the second chapter. It is 5:34 am I started writing around 3:30 and would've been done sooner but I started talking to Zoe and talking about some stuff that will come into play in the future chapters. Sorry if it isn't amazing but enjoy.

The sun shone brightly reflecting off the light sand and blinding the shorter of the boys making him put his arm up shielding himself from his long time enemy, the sun. Lance chuckled at Keith’s reaction to the sun and his curses earning a punch in his arm. Though Keith was small he was anything but weak so the punch made Lance hiss from the quick contact of Keiths knuckles on his tan skin.

The boys glared at each other as they walked “Yo Lance, Keith where'd you guys go? You just left without waiting for us we were right next door? Haven't...oh brother are you guys fighting again?!” Pidge questioned angrily crossing her arms looking at the two boys from afar. She was wearing green swim trunks which went down a little past her knees and a green and brown sports bra showing pride for her element. 

Lance was the first to break the tension by laughing and skipping towards pidge. He on the other hand was wearing blue swim trunks with waves on them. He had no shirt and you could see the scars he used to hide in shame on his back now exposed. He had a towel around his neck that almost flew off as he skipped. “Oh pshh you know us we’d never fight.” The cuban says rolling his eyes sarcasm dripping from his words. He stops next to Pidge and put a arm on her shoulders using her as a armrest much to her dismay “We got sent to talk to Coran because Mr. Fire bender over there annoyed me and I flipped him off and got caught by Mrs. Mayweather.” Lance said laughing when he thought about the situation both from it being awkward and from the stupidity of getting sent to the head of school over that.

Pidge rolled her eyes elbowing Lance making him clutch his side taking off the arm that was draped over her shoulders. “Don't use me as a arm rest.” She said pushing her glasses up her nose more, her eyes laughing but she was trying to remain stern in her voice. Lance knew she hated it when he used the shorter girl as a arm rest and has bruises on his ribs from constantly being elbowed by her from doing it so often. Pidge turned to see keith still lagging behind and motioned for him to catch up.

Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Keith were all in the same year. Keith came to the Lions around halloween freshman year and ended up rooming with Hunk and being suit mates with Lance and a boy a year older than them named Lotor. They would always go onto Hunk and Keith's side and sneak Pidge in to their room after lights out and stay up for hours. They also were really close with a senior at the time named Shiro who now is the training instructor for the underclassmen group training so they still are able to see him every day. Keith was always a loner and did not accept having friends for the longest time and at times would storm out of the room because he got to overwhelmed. Those were the times Lance would chase after him and try to talk to him and understand the best he could what Keith was feeling. They would get along in those quiet moments with the stars shining over head and the sound of the waves lapping against the shore. Then once they were back into the room Lance was back to being loud and Keith was back to being on edge.

The group made it to the quad where the 150ish upperclassmen would meet for afternoon group training 4 times a week. Hunk smiled brightly at his friends holding up 3 cookies for them to see gaining a squeal from lance who ran to grab one for the other boy. Hunk had cooking class right before training on friday and would always bring the group little goodies to help them make it through training.

“Are we still on for dinner drop tonight after training?” Hunk asked. It was a friday tradition to go sit on the deck at a sports bar and talk every friday night. The school would take a van full of students into town and drop them off for a few hours until they would get picked up and go back on campus.

Keith and Lance let out a sight and glared at each other “Sorry man Keith and I have friday night study hall tonight thanks to this one.” Lance jerked his thumb at Keith

“How on earth is this my fault?” Keith asked his voice high pitched when asking the question “You were the one who wouldn't stop humming and staring at Allura with giant fuck me eyes. Pathetic.” Keith scoffed looking at the other boy with daggers in his eyes who returned the glare stare for stare.

“Ok guys come on can't we be friends and nice tonight. Its friday, happy day its the weekend. Come one.” Hunk said sheepishly putting his hands up attempting to break the tension between his two friends who both grunted and looked away each other.

“Benders attention!” The man's voice rang above the chater effectively silencing the teens in the area who all took stance and stood apart facing Iverson. “Alright today we'll be focusing on pair stretching and will split up into bender groups in 45 minutes. You know your partner's no trying to switch, Mcclain, Kogane, Im talking about you two.” He barks eyes searching for the two boys who always bicker whenever they do partner training. It was one of the reasons he put them together, the other was to try and win a bet with Shrio. He bet the boys would get together before christmas break and he was determined to win that bet. “Alright pair up and get started with the stretches.”

Keith and Lance groaned in unison not only were they partners but it was strech day. After today's events all the boys wanted to do was get their hands dirty and fight. They walked to each other starting the stretching with their backs against each other. They linked arms and do to the 6 inch height difference it was slightly awkward. They began with Lance leaning forward lifting Keith slightly off the ground. Keith's stomach started to feel like he had butterflies in it from being so close to Lance who smelled like salt from the ocean and honey suckles. He could feel his heart to speed up and tried to calm himself. They switch and now Lance is on top of keith his feet off the ground. Lance takes a deep breath feeling Keith's heart rate increasing and had to calm himself mentally so he wouldn't do anything.

After a few minutes of going back and forth the boys break apart slowly and turn to face each other. Keith's eyes are soft when he looked at Lance who gulps trying to keep himself together. ‘Get your shit together man, he doesn't like you like that, he hates you..’ He silently reminds himself keeping the dominating side of him at bay. The boys sit grabbing each others wrists and trying to stand uo using the other as balance. Their legs are almost straight when lance loses his balance slipping and falling back pulling keith with him. He lands slamming his head on the sand. He hits so hard a flash of white flashes tough his mind then he gets the wind knocked out of his lungs.

Lance sputters as Keith pushes himself up from the cubans chest. Those blue eyes fly open pinning him to the spot and making Lance freeze. He can see the compilation in the blue eyes. There has been tension between them since freshman year and when lance came out as Bi the previous year Keith felt a little spark of hope for himself but a year past and nothing changed between them besides more tension. They both felt it and so did their friends but they were both too prideful to admit to the other their feelings.

Lance groaned and broke the stare rubbing his head and winced when he felt the bump. He let out a small chuckle and looked at Keith once more reaching his finger up and point it at Keith’ “That was your fault shortie.” He declared booping keith on the nose leaving him completely stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop the snoot


	3. Cigeretts and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it a dream? Why did that happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yay another chapter. Things start to pick up and get a little more interesting. I skipped the training cause im to lazy to write it.

Blue eyes were all he could see filling his entire body with a primal instinct which was to please and submit to the cuban boy before him. Lance let out a low hum and leaned into keith who hungrily met him half way their lips crashing together. They moved their lips in sync and when Lance licked Keith's lower lip he was more than happy to give him full access to his mouth. Lance picked Keith up with easy the smaller boy wrapping his legs around Lances back. Keith due to the sudden movement lets out a small gasp making lance chuckle his voice dark and controlling. He pressed Keith against the wall next to his bed and broke the kiss making Keith give a little whine and bite his lip from the loss of contact he was enjoy so much. This made lance smirk proud of himself for seeing this side of Keith. 

Lance leaned in again and started to work on the pale skin exposed on the other's neck leaving purple bruises and little bite marks behind as he worked. Keith moaned Lances name lost in his own world focusing on the pleasure of the other boy working on his neck. 

“L-Lance” Keith moaned shamelessly then heard laughter. The image of the cuban boy in front of him blurs and disappears leaving him to wake up in a classroom with 11 students looking at him some were shocked others were laughing at what had come out of his mouth. Keith turns bright red and flicks his eyes to the tan boy next to him whose mouth is hanging open in shock. Making Keith turn more red then he was before wanting to disappear into thin air.

“Those who have a hour of study hall, it is now 8pm you are excused.” The monitor announced not looking up from his book as the students start shuffling around. Keith shoved his books into his backpack leaping up and sprinting out of the room trying to get out of there before Lance tried to talk to him. 

“Keith!” Lance called out to the other boy who was running as fast as he could to get away from that classroom and the stairs of the other students. “Fuck Keith slow down!” Lance screamed as he ran after the Keith.

‘Almost there, almost there.’ Keith chanted in his mind his legs burning as the glow coming from the dorm cam into view. He ran faster now though the hall and into his room shutting and locking the door. He pressed his back against the door sliding down it breathing heavily letting out a small sob. His eyes started to sting as tears pricked and began to swell blurring his vision. He was shaking violently from the embarrassment and from the amount of energy he used to run back to his dorm.

“Keith?” A voice from the other side of the door asked surprisingly gentle “Open the door.” Lance said his voice steady as he pressed his forehead on the door. He could hear Keith’s breathing and what sounded like sobs coming from inside of the room. He waited but no answer came. He sighed pushing himself off of the door and walked to his room shutting the door behind him.

He ran his hand through his hair as he opened the door for the walk in closet and put his backpack on top of the dresser with a sigh. He looked at himself in the full length mirror and closed his eyes. He turned away from the mirror ‘Keith why did you say my name like that, why?’ He asked himself over and over again as he fell onto his bed staring at the ceiling with the glow in the dark stars that he and Hunk had put up a few weeks before when school started again after summer break. ‘Does Keith like me like that or was it a mistake?’

 

It wasn't uncommon for Keith to stay up late and tonight was no exception. Hunk and Pidge both had tried their luck to get him out of his room and get him to join them in Hunk’s room which was bigger than the others because he was a RA and they got first dibs on the rooms they wanted. After a while both of them gave up and left Keith alone to his music. 

Around midnight he decided to shower feeling gross. He quickly changed and wrapped a towel around his waist before unlocking the door to his room. All the lights in the hall were off and the majority of his door were asleep. He slinked down the hall and into the bathroom. There were 4 shower stalls and he took the one he always used the one on the far right against the wall. He locked himself in putting down his shower cattie and taking off the towel. On the other side of the door there was a hook that he hooked his towel on and turned on the water.

At the start it ran cold but he didnt care he just gritted his teeth and started to wash his hair. He had always had longer hair and he liked it that way except for when he had to wash it because that's when it took him longer than most boys to shower, of course not as long as lance who had ten thousand things he did to his face, hair, and body. Keith finished his shower and quickly walked back to his room as quietly as he could.

Getting back to his room he took a deep breath going into his closet and pulling on a pair of oversized sweatpants leaving his top bare due to the night being relatively warm he thought he wouldn't need a top. Keith scanned his room and plugged in the red lights he had framing his bed casting a dim light around the small room. He had his bed pushed against the far wall that connected to the outside world. His room was on the end of the building making him coming and going easy with the emergency exit door outside of his room. He had a desk in his room that he pushed against the wall with the large window where he would sit the majority of the night. He learned if he had the fan blowing out towards the window and the window open he could smoke in his room without there being much smell left.

He sighed pulling out the pack of blue camel crushes he had hidden in his closet and his father's old lighter. Though he could just light the cigarette with his finger he used his dads lighter out of respect for his dad who died almost 10 years ago. His dad wasn't a bender and his mom who was the bender got killed in the war when he was a baby. Growing up he didn't know how to control his powers and burnt down three houses after his dad died. It was of course by mistake but he always felt guilty. No foster families would take him after he burnt down the third house so he ended up being alone until Shiro found him and brought him to the Lions. He owed his life to Shiro if he hadn't found him Keith would most likely killed himself.

He popped the menthol ball in the butt of the cig before putting it to his lips and lighting it. He was playing music off his phone like he normally did when he smoked. He was listening to the live stream he always did which was a Little Peep. They were currently playing Gym Class. Keith quietly began to sing along knowing all the lyrics by heart.

“Whip it like a Nascar, I can see the time pass  
Feel like I'm in high school, fucking me in gym class  
Shawty, I remember that  
I know you remember that  
You was fucking with me way before I even wrote raps  
Now I'm seeing cash flow  
I could be a asshole  
Yeah, I know  
But it's all good cause I let her spend my money though  
Playboy bunny though, shawty look like a pornstar  
I know she love me cause she fuck me in her sports car  
I pull up on her, tell her that we finna go far  
Drop top, smoking thrax, looking at the stars  
Getting high, taking bars 'til we on Mars  
I could make the ground move like I'm Avatar  
Now I'm faded on my own in my bedroom  
Now I'm looking at my phone should I text you?” Keith sang sounding sad as he flicked the fiter of the cig out of his window and lit another one.

Lance stood at the door looking at Keith with a small smile on his face. He didn't bother knocking as he opened the door surprised to find it unlocked. Keith turned his head to glare at Lance who just waved him off locking the door behind him pulling out his New Port pack and going to sit next to Keith. He looked at Keith and grunted silently asking for a light which Keith offered. Lance took a slow inhale tasting the chemicals and the burn in the back of his throat. They stayed silent smoking and staring at the stars above the ocean. Music quietly playing in the background, it was peaceful.  
Lance began to sing along to the song after a long while.  
“Wait right here  
I'll be back in the mornin'  
I know that I'm not that important to you  
But to me, girl, you're so much more than gorgeous   
So much more than perfect  
Right now I know that I'm not really worth it  
If you give me time, I could work on it  
Give me some time while I work on it  
Losin' your patience, and, girl, I don't blame you  
The Earth's in rotation, you're waitin' for me  
Look at my face when I fuck on your waist  
'Cause we only have one conversation a week  
That's why your friends always hatin' on me  
Fuck 'em though, I did this all by myself  
Matter of fact, I ain't ever asked no one for help  
And that's why I don't pick up my phone when it rings” Lance stops singing and looks at Keith who refuses to meet his stare. “Keith…” He takes a deep breath ready to mess it up and lose his friend. “I do think you are perfect, and gorgeous, and worth it. I don't know if you feel that way about me but i had to say I feel that way about you and have for years even though I try to push it down again and again I can't anymore. I'm sorry if I lose you as a friend because of this but I had to say it.” His voice starts to break as he looks at Keith who has tensed up in response to Lances words. “Keith please look at me…” Lance pleads 

Keith turns to stare into the blue eyes with tears prickling in his own purple eyes. He never thought he'd hear lance say that except for in his dreams. Cously he leans into Lance waiting to see how he responds. Lance smiles and cups Keith's face tenderly and lightly kisses him. ‘He tastes like cigarettes and regret. Hell leave this won't last, but while it does I'm going to stay right here.’ Keith thought silently his eyes fluttering shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G   
> I got the song lyrics from Genius Lyrics, the song names are gym class and star shopping both by little peep. Sorry Zoe I didn't wait to hear your input on the songs.


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a nightmare and wakes up screaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has rape indications and child abduction there also is cute shit so worth the read.

Lances dreams have been dark as long as he can remember. He was taken as a child from a playground where he was with his older sister. He always starts his dream chasing after the red butterfly, the same red one he chased after when he was 3. He saw the man petting his dog by the parking lot and let out a little giggle babbling “puppy.” The man looked up smiling at him asking if he wanted to pet the dog who was wagging his tail while looking at Lance. He waddled over to the dog happily petting the dog before everything goes black after getting a needle injected into his arm pumping his blood full of tranquilizer. He never saw the puppy again.

When he woke up he was in a boxed in room with padded walls that proved to be sound proof after he screamed and cried until his voice was hoarse. Days passed that turned into week with cups of water and little bowls of food that were pushed into his little room were his only contact with the outside world. Lances tan skin dulled, his hair matted and his once big blue baby eyes became faded and lifeless.

Eventually he was allowed out of the little room but told to not make a sound and if he did there would be consequences. He didn't listen and that's when the first scars on his back were written into his history. He learned not to scream when the men would pay to touch him, the man who took him selling him out to the highest bidder for the night. Anything was ok as long as he came home alive. Slowly he stopped feeling anything, the men where nothing. Other boys came and went over his ten years but they called him special and never got rid of him. He was given the name Treasure after his first year. They took good care of him except for when he misbehaved then he would be punished and locked in the small padded room.

Eventually he escaped one night after one of his ‘clients’ took him away for the night. The man fell asleep and forgot to lock lance in for the night. He was now 14 and finally had broken past his fear of being killed, it wasn't worth living this life anymore. He’d be disposed of soon anyways because he wasn't bringing in the money he used to when he was small. He ran into the night for what felt like hours. He ran into a man who looked at him with kind eyes offering to buy the boy coffee. Lance shook his head and ran again. He ended up at the beach walking slowly in the water humming a song he remembered from a past memory that was slowly disappearing amongst the gruf hands. 

Lance woke up screaming tears streaming down his face “You are my treasure” Echoing in his mind. He looked around breathing heavily gripping his blanket.

“Lance!” A voice called hands being placed on his shoulder. “Lance wake up!” He pushed the body away as fast as he could snapping out of his mind to see Keith hit the wall hard. He began to panic jumping out of bed and rushing to the pale boys side. “Ouch…” Keith said chuckled rubbing his head and looking at Lance “That hurt you fuck.” He lightly pushed Lance away lightly before pushing himself off the floor and sighing.

“Sorry man, I didn't know who you were I got confused and...I'm sorry.” Lance rubs the back of his neck looking apologetic towards Keith feeling awful about pushing him into a wall. He sighed and went back to his bed leaning against the wall and pulling his legs to his chest trying to steady his breathing. He felt the bed dip next to him knowing it was Keith his time he didn't push him away. They both had inner demons that haunted their dreams pulling them into oblivion just to wake up being snapped back to a reality where their dreams were real.

“A-are you ok now?” Keith who has never been good with words and worse with comforting people tried to console his friend after waking up like that. He gave him a little smile Lances Lion nightlight making Keith's skin glow lightly blue. 

“Ya im fine, thanks for coming in. Again I'm sorry about the wall..and waking you up.” Realizing the time was probably around 4 or 5 am.

“Its fine I wasn't asleep.” Keith gave a small giggle “I never sleep.” 

“I know I just thought I should apologize incase the insomniac was actually sleeping.” This time it was Lances turn to laugh giving a smile to the man sitting next to him.

“Ok well..goodnight then.” Keith said getting up to leave

“Wait don't go.” Lance grabbed Keith's arm pulling him back to face Lance who was scared to be alone with his thoughts again. “Can you stay with me till I fall asleep?” He mumbled “O-only if you want!” He rushed to add in nervous he offended the fire bender who was blushing at the question.

Keith paused thinking over the options “Yes I'll stay.” He said sheepishly moving back towards the bed as Lance arranged himself under the covers holding them up for Keith to crawl under the blue comforter. The two boys laid there in silence both holding their breath waiting for the other to break the awkwardness that had settled over them in the quiet room.

After a while lance broke the spell “So what have you been doing all night?” He asked hesitation in his voice. They had kissed then Hunk barged in saying there was a water fight between the dorms and that they were REQUIRED to play with him and Pidge.

“You know the usual. I was working on a painting and listening to music. It was kind peaceful.” He chuckled realizing he wasn't going to be finishing that painting tonight.

The silence fell again. Lance eventually shifted to he was laying on his side and wrapped his arm loosely around keith's waist. Keith tensed not used to this kind of contact in gentle gestures more used to rough sex then leaving without a kiss. Lance lifted his arm a silent question hovering in the air before Keith nodded saying it was fine to have his arm around him. This time Lance held tighter and pulled the smaller boy into his chest pressing his face into the soft black locks. 

“You smell good.” Lance muttered half asleep sending chills down Keith's spine.

Lance was the first to fall asleep holding Keith tight in his arms making both of them feel safe from the darkness of the night. Glow in the dark stars shining over head, Lances even breathing, and the sound of the waves was eventually enough to lull Keith to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry Lance for your past. Ill write a chapter with both Keith and Lances past explaining it more.


	5. Its you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday my dudes enjoy this chapter im working on the next one. Sorry its short.

Waking up in the morning was always slow for Keith. He would wake up and not be awake for hours. Today was different the second his woke up and realized he was laying with his leg draped over Lances legs, Lances arm holding Keith close to him, Keith arm is on Lances chest. Keith starts taking deep breaths attempting to keep himself from freaking out from the contact. He had never been one for that. 

“Keith calm down I need my beauty rest or I’ll be a grouch.” Lance muttered obviously still mostly asleep. 

Keith calmed at Lances words for some reason not as skittish about touch once he was told it was ok. It was the first time he’d ever slept with someone. He was the smash leave never spending the night. Not only that but he’d never spent the night with someone in the same bed. 

 

Keith daydreamed for a hour before Lance finally woke up looking over to Keith a small smile spreading across his face. “Good morning beautiful.” Lance kissed Keith’s cheek lightly looking at him to see how he would react. 

Keith jumped a little bit didn’t push Lance away, in fact Keith blushed and was trying to fight back a smile. Lance took that as a good sign and stretched pulling his arm out from under Keith pushing his long legs off the side of the bed and pushing himself over Keith. 

His mornings start by him opening him the curtains covering his large window. The sun streamed into the room bringing in warmth to the dark room. Keith hissed pulling the blanket over his head protecting himself from the harsh morning light. 

 

Keith would normally start his day going to the training arena and working out for a few hours. Today he had a later start then normal so he didn’t end up getting to the rink until noon. The day had started to heat up and playing with fire wasn’t making it any cooler. 

This was normal for him and it was routine. Go work out for 3+ hours, push him self to the limit and past. He was the best and because of this he had control over his powers with his past. Control was his power. He never was one to take the weekend off when the other kids in his foster homes were out playing he’d be training or painting. 

“Figured I’d find you here.” He heard a voice call to him from the water. 

“What do you want Lance?” He replied trying to remain focused on the fire that was growing in his palm. 

“Oh nothing I just went for a swim and saw you over here working up a sweat.” Lance said propping himself up on the fence to watch the Texan train. “I figured I’d come over and watch the show.” This time there was no hesitation in his voice and Keith could tell just by his voice that he was smirking. 

Keith turned around pushing his sweaty hair off of his forehead looking at Lance confused on what was going on. “Shouldn’t you be off stalking Allura right now. She’s probably by the beach I’m sure you’ll run into her if you go back to the water.” Keith said hoping he’d stay but he was being realistic Lance liked Allura not him never had Ben him so why now. 

Lance scoffed pushing himself off the fence admiring a low growl from his throat and walking over to the wide eyed Keith who was gawking at Lance. Once the water bender was next to Keith he towered over him. “Oh Keith I have no interest in her. I chased after her because the one I wanted showed no interest and acted like they hated me.” He said his voice low as he put a finger under Keith’s chin tilting his head up to meet those blue eyes that could see right through him. “Do you know who it is that I want?” Lance asked giving a smirk. Keith shook his head afraid to breath. “Answer me with your voice.” Lance commanded 

“N-no I don’t.” Keith said his voice small surprising himself at how small he sounded and felt staring into ocean eyes surrounded by tan skin. 

“Well I do.” He said giving a smile at Keith that could of lit up the entire world. Lance bent down erasing the space between them stopping at Keith’s ear. “And just because you seem to not understand or are deft,” Lances voice dropped low sending shivers up Keith’s spine. “It’s you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHHHH


	6. Behind Locked Stall Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets upset after Lance closes his door in Keiths face after getting him back to the dorm after training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry for the latish update I am back at School after winter break and dont have quite as much time on my hands. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. Ill try to write in class today.

Keith couldn't breathe completely shocked at the words that had fallen from the cubans mouth staring at him in shock. “What?” Keith squeaked not finding his voice properly. Lance chuckled.

“You smell like sweat and fire come on let's go shower.” He let go of Keiths chin and walking away motioning for the stunned teen to follow him.

Keith slowly followed him still stunned but attempting to shake the shock off before he took a deep breath pushing his chin up. ‘This is ok its normal for people to like you and for me to like people. Its ok its ok its ok.” He repeated to himself on the walk back to the dorm.

It wasn't normal for him though unlike it was with everyone else. He hated the touchy feely stuff that the rest of the world seemed to crave. He used to not even be able hug his friends flinching when they would put their arm around him while they were walking or just sitting in the same twin sized bed full of his 3 friends and him and one would just brush against him he'd shy away. So convincing himself that it was ok to be safe with peoples touch and ok to feel emotions for someone wasn't easy for him.

He walked to his room snapping out of his daze when Lance went into his room and shut his door without so much as a look in keiths direction. To keiths dismay he felt a bit hurt for being shut out after Lance came and got him. Keith walked into his own room shutting the white door and turning on his bat light that let off a glow in his room lighting up the star maps and band posters plastered on his walls coving more of the walls then blank space left between them.

He quickly changed adoring the towel on his waist and holding the shower cattie in his hand. Opening the door he passes Lances. Right as he was about to pass Lances door the door flies open a hand grabbing Keith's waits pulling him into the blue decorated room. Before Keith even has time to react his hands are pinned above him. There is a hand on his waist lightly pressing him to the wall on his back. Lance is looking down at him a grin on his face. Keith wiggles trying to break loose of the hold on his wrists before giving up. Though Lance was extremely muscular looking he was insanely strong. “Dont think ill give up that easily.” Lance marked taking in Keith's confusion.

Keith's eyes darted between Lances eyes shocked but not minding being touched for once. Lance took the fact that Keith wasn't struggling as a sign that this was ok. “I didn't expect you to change so quickly.” Lance said his voice low again like it was a few minutes earlier. “Now that you know how I feel I want to know how you feel before I do anything I'll regret in the future.” Lance said losing the deep voice and sounding slightly vulnerable while blushing. “I could've completely misread your stare that you thought I didn't see over the past 3 years.” 

This was Keith's turn to blush. He looked away from Lance's eyes. He was mad at himself for being so careless and getting caught staring at the cuban. He didn't know how to confess his feelings for Lance so he’d just sit on the sidelines while he flirted with other people silently plotting how to make them go missing and end up in a ditch on the other side of the world. Of course he'd never admit to that either. Keith's blush deep end when Lance cupped his chin directing Keith to face him.

“Keith please tell me you feel the same and I didnt fuck this up by admitting I like you. I don't want to lose you we've been through so much together. There were so many times you were there for me, I-” Keith cut him off. He stood on his tiptoes and lightly, hesently pressed his lips to Lances soft ones.

It was a quick kiss but Keith wasn't good with words so this was easier than telling him how he felt. Keith pulled away and met lances eyes happy when he didn't see any disgust or regret in those big blue eyes. “You know how I feel Lance please don't make me say it or Ill march out of this room and never come back.” Keith said his voice steady to his surprise.

Lance smirk turned into a smile. He bent down and picked Keith up like he did not weigh more than a feather spinning him around so fast Keith clung to his shoulders to keep from falling out of the cubans arms. Lance set him down feeling embarrassed that he picked him up like that. “Sorry.” Lance said sheepishly the reality of the situation catching up to him making Keith laugh at the blushing mess in front of him who was just the most dominant person that had turned into a shy little kid. 

Lance returned Keith’s laugh happily both embarrassed and excited on how this had turned out. Keith suddenly got quite debating something in his mind. He bent down picking up his shower cattie in one hand and grabbing Lances hand with his free one. Keith opened the door and scanned the hallway for people. When he was sure there wasn’t any he dragged Lance towards the showers without saying a word. 

The showers were stalls lined up next to each other. Keith put his stuff in the shower then blocked the door into the shower room with the wet floor sign. Lance watched confused as Keith did all this moving quickly to get everything he wanted done. Keith was aware of Lances eyes on him and decided if he was going to be able to do what he wanted to do he couldn’t turn around to meet Lances eyes. Keith walked in front of the shower stall where he put his stuff he untied his towel hanging it on the hook. He was very happy his face was hidden from Lance because he was sure he looked like a tomato. 

Lance let out a groan while his eyes traced over Keith back and assets with greedy eyes. Keith then stepped into the shower stall turning on the water avoiding the cold stream till it turned warm. He finally worked up the courage to look over his shoulder at Lance whose mouth was hanging open. Once he was Keith’s eyes on him something snapped in his mind. He began to discard his clothing while keeping his eyes locked on the purple ones in front of him. Once he was naked he walked into the shower locking the door behind him. 

They were suddenly very close, a few inches apart at the most. Lance made the first move tilting Keith’s head up towards him looking at him once again. He was a drug and Lance knew right then he’d never get enough of him. Keith gasped a little when Lance ran his thumb lightly over Keith’s lips. Lance licked his lips before he slowly leaned down to meet Keith’s lips. Keith met him halfway wrapping his arms around Lances neck pulling him into his lips more. Lance traced Keith’s bottom lip with his tongue requesting entrance which Keith quickly gave. They explored each others mouths, drugging themselves with the others taste. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist giving his ass a slight smack making Keith gasp. Lance took that opportunity to deepen the kiss more pushing for dominance his his tongue which eventually he won.

Lance pulled back making Keith follow trying to regain contact even though his lips were already kiss swollen and he was panting lightly. Lance pushed Keith lightly against the stall wall looking at him once again. He pressed himself closer dipping his head down kissing Keith’s neck making the smaller boy shutter and gasp when he bit his neck. Keith laced his hands though Lances wet hair pulling lightly drawing out a moan from Lances lips into Keith’s skin. 

Keith felt Lance start to suck on his pale skin pulling purple bruises rise to the surface. Keith moaned quietly making Lance smile and pulling back to see his work which he decided he was quite proud of even though he knew Keith would be mad because he’d have to find a way to hide. This time Keith leaned forward licking Lances neck making the taller boy put his hand on the wall behind him to keep himself up right. Keith smiles happy to draw that reaction out of Lance. He slowly starts working down Lances body leaving a trail of kisses and hickeys. 

“Keith,” Lance groans threading his hand through Keith’s silky hair. “Get on your damn knees this is torcher.” Lance half demanded half stammered. 

Keith body instantly reacted dropping to his knees on the wet tiles with a soft thud. He stared straight at Lances member surprised at how big it was. He always expected it to have a decent size but this was more than he thought. He took a shaky breath before he licked the pronounced vein drawing a deep moan from Lances core. 

Lance stared down at Keith watched as he slowly took him in his mouth and began to suck using one hand to pump in rhythm to his mouth. When Keith swiveled his tongue over Lances head he clenched his jaw leaning his head against the wall behind him beginning to thrust his hips to meet Keith’s mouth. Quickly Lance met his peek pushing Keith all that way down forcing him to take his entire length into his mouth before he came. Keith kept sucking making Lances orgasm prolong drawing if out giving him as much pleasure as Keith could give him. 

Once Lances hips started shaking he reopened his eyes to see Keith looking up at him holding his hand up to shield himself from the water bouncing off Lances toned body. “Fuck.” Lance let out a low growl and pulled Keith up to meet his lips before pushing him against the wall. 

Lance once again lifted Keith up who wrapped his legs around Lances waist as they deepened the kiss. Lance broke away after a minute looking at Keith nothing but lust in his eyes. “Let’s shower and rinse off then go to my room so I can do what I want to do to you without hurting you.”  
Lance said kissing Keith’s cheek before putting him down. Keith let out a little whine obeying and beginning to wash his body. Lance put shampoo in his hands working his way through Keith’s hair creating a thick foam. Keith hummed his approval. They finished the shower quickly unblocking the door and scurrying to Lances room both inpatient for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Zoe you are welcome. Keith likes his ass being smacked and ill be turning him into a kinky freak.


	7. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass wait heres the next chapter

Hi sorry for the long ass wait for this to update I got mono and graduated from high school but without further ado here's chapter 6

 

The two boys hurried and washed their bodies Lance running his hands though Keith hair enjoying the shutter he gained from Keith. As soon as they were almost finished there was a pounding on the door from someone trying to open it but being blocked by the sign.

“I swear to fucking god Kogane if you blocked the door again for one of your damn mood swings im going to pound you into the next milenium!” James shouted from the other side of the door making Keith and Lance panic slightly.

“I got this just stay in the here and shower I'll make something up.” Lance said unlocking the door and wrapping a towel around his waist before Keith relocked the door.

Lance held his head up and walked over to the door unblocking it and opening it to find a very mad fire bender holding a towel that was starting to smoke. “Dude chill I needed to do my full routine without being disturbed.” Lance said staring down Griffin not blinking when he shaved past him. 

Lance just shrugged walking down the hall to his room. He set down his shower stuff in the closet humming quietly to himself as he grabbed a fair of basketball shorts and pulled them on ignoring the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut and footsteps leading to Keith's room and instead busied himself with his hair adding a few more products into it to give it volume and shine without making it greasy or stiff, just the perfect amount. Once he was satisfied he grabbed a condom outta his drawer shoving it into his pocket and walked to keiths room not bothering to knock before going in and locking the door behind him.

The second lance was in the door keith froze not knowing or remembering how to breathe, even though this wasn't uncommon that they were alone together this felt different. “Keith can i snatch a click hunk forgot to get me cigs when they were out last night and i want to smoke right now.” LAnce said with a huff already digging out Keith's pack from his hiding place in his rain boots before popping one in his mouth breaking the menthol ball with his teeth. “Give me a light.” he muttered looking at keith before pooping himself down on the desk opening the window.

Keith moved next to lance lifting his finger and willing a small flame to light at the top of his pointer finger, a trick which he learned after he broke into his father's study and found his movers old books on fire bending spending countless hours in there trying to create a flame while his dad was working late nights. It took months of frustrating nights before he could hold a steady flame and longer to figure out how to control the size.  
Keith signed remembering how mad his father was once he learned Keith had been using his bending powers. He always blamed them for his mother's death, after the war people began to massacre fire benders in the streets just because of how they were born, his mother was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time getting her shot by a man who lost his family to a group of fire benders. Keith was hiding behind his mother when it happened and once the man saw him he ended his life. That was the day that Keith first learned of his powers. Every part of his body began to burn and the world around him went up in flames as he had his mother's limp and screaming. He didn't remember anything else until he woke up in the hospital with his father's blood shot eyes staring out into space.

“Keith? Where'd you go?” Lance's voice brought Keith back to the present. Lance smiled at keith handing him the pack of clicks before Keith took one and placed it in his mouth and lighting it with his lighter taking a long deep inhale letting the chemicals burned his lungs before breathing out.

“Keith where'd you go, just then you zoned out .”

“Just thinking about the past and my parents.” Keith sighed curing himself into a ball. He knew lance had a rough life as well and that was one thing the two understood about the other was that life leaves both visible and hidden scars. They never really spoke of their pasts with the other yet somehow they knew what the other went through. 

“Can I ask what happened to your dad?: Lance said not wanting to push too hard but wanting to know after all these years.

Keith took in a breath hesitant to speak but not fully against telling Lance his past but a bit unsure how to tell it without making himself into the victim “Well...when I was 8 he was working long nights at the police station. He would always get to into his work and went out on an arrest of a cartel drug dealer alone. Once he got there he didn't want to wait for backup since the men slipped through his fingers almost a dozen times. When he when he was shot instantly killing him. His partner who got to bust a few minutes after and found him dead. His partner and his wife took me in and tried to take care of me for awhile but their daughter was afraid of me because she found me playing with fire and then I was placed in the foster system.” Keith blurted out his hands begin to glow like embers. Lance sighed knowing how bad things were before Shiro found him and brought him to the Lions but hearing more of the story put things into perspective.

“Keith..” Lance reached out touching his friends shoulder with an apologetic look.

“God dont fucking look at me like that.” Keith shouted shoving Lances hand off his shoulder. “Fucking hell this is why I never tell anyone I hate that look so damn much.” Keith stood up a blaze beginning to light in the air around him. Keith though he had better control over his emotions then he did in the past still lost control at times.   
“Keith..Im..im sorry.” Lance held out his hands trying to calm the boy who was beginning to glow brighter. “Keith for fucks sake snap out of it please calm down.” Lance now screaming calls upon his element ready to douse the smaller man.

Keith saw the flames, heard the screams, but it meant nothing, everything was pointless. He didn't know how to stop it and even if he could would he? It was keith's turn to scream before falling onto the floor crying while the flames died down around him.

 

Ok so no smut yet but here's a little more of Keiths past i'm going to start trying to update as much as i can sorry for the wait


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok heres another chapter idk how much I like it but im building to the final chapter with this one, not quite there yet still another 3-6 chapters left. hope you enjoy

Keith fell to the floor crying as the fire died around him. Lance rushed to his side reaching out slowly to touch him to not startle him again. Keith's body shook violently devastated by the way he reacted, indigo eyes red and tear filled as he looked at Lance who had a blank face meeting his eyes without blinking. Lance shook his head to bring himself out of the daze he was in and gave a little smile offering Keith his hand before standing and pulling his friend to his feet. 

“I'm sorry.” Keith muttered before being pulled into a hug. This was when he realized Lance was shaking. Keith cocked his head thinking about everything that had just happened knowing he overreacted and feeling guilty for making Lance scared and see him like that. It had been a long time since he lost control over his emotions normally training until he was numb kept them under control and blocking out his past also helped so having to relive it was difficult.

“Dont ever fucking do that again.” Lance whispered into Keith's ear holding him tighter letting out a shaky breath. He knew parts of Keiths past and knew he had his baggage but seeing him lose control was difficult because of the fear he had of Losing him.

They stayed like that for a long time just breathing feeling the others heartbeat slow down till they were both just steady thumps in their chests. Keith slowly pulled back looking into Lances blue eyes and giving a little smile before pulled out of his arms and looked around the room looking to see if he had done any major damage to the floor. Lucky the rooms had been modified for benders and could withstand a lot, the firebenders rooms even had special provisions in case they did start a fire but luckily none had to be used.

“I think I need to go train and clear my head.” Keith finally said breaking the silence picking up his phone and walking to the door before looking back at lance. “Hide everything once you leave, ill see you later in Hunks room.” And with that the fire bender slipped out of the room.

He knew people heard him, the walls were not thick but after spending the last 3 years with the majority of the people in the dorm they all had learned to turn their backs to the others slip ups. No kid who had a perfect life went to boarding school. There where ex addicts, a few minor criminals, abused kids, kids running from exes who were a threat to their lives, pretty much everyone had a secret reason they left home. But none of them really liked to share their stories with the others. It was simple; don't ask why they came to boarding school but every year when there was a new teacher they'd do ice breakers and try and get everyone to say why they came. It never worked, the few who did talk either had it relatively easy and where at the Lions because they could afford it or just made up a lie.

Keith shook his head trying to clear his mind once he was at the training fields wanting to just focus on working and control not about everything that just happened with Lance. He set down his phone and took off his top, he always trained in just his shorts less fabric to restrict him. 

Keith took a deep breath and closed his eyes calling on his element, nudging the fire that was always inside of him, making it grow, burn, bigger and brighter till he opened his eyes and took his first stance slowly rotating his body till he saw a rock he could use as a target and fired. The beast inside of him roared to life springing from his palms, racing at the rock till it collided. The rock cracked from the impact of the hot flames sending little rock shards in every direction. Keith gave the rock has no time to recover before shooting multiple fireballs from both hands. Then he was running, flying, leaping and bringing his foot down on the rock. It shattered into thousands of pieces. Keith's eyes were glowing as the rocks begin to hover in the air around him. 

He let out a scream fire shooting out of his mouth like he was a dragon. The rocks falling to the dirt around him. His eyes dimmed to their normal indigo. Quickly he looked around scanning to make sure no one saw him. He grabbed his shirt and his phone before walking off in a random direction no intent to go back to the dorm before check in.

The man standing behind the tree line smirked lighting a cigarette and took a long drag. He dug out his phone dilling quickly before holding it up to his face. “Boss I found the Avatar. He's at the Lions, we finally found him.” 

“Good you know what to do.” 

 

Dark had fallen at the Lions as the sun dipped to kiss the water ever so slightly. Lance watched from the roof, legs tucked to his chest head resting on his knees as he watched the sunset. He felt the cold air on his cheeks and looked next to him to see Alura walking over to him wind blowing around her.

“Hey Lance.” She said her thick british accent breaking the quiet “Thought i might find you up here.” She gracefully sat down next to him giving him a smile “Mind if I join you?”

Lance shook his head giving a little smile at the girl who he had wanted for the last 3 years who had become his friend. He knew she was with Lotor so he never acted on his feelings.

“I'm sorry if I'm bugging you i just needed to talk to someone about Lotor. He's driving me insane, one second he's hot then the next he's cold. I don't know how much longer I can deal with his mood swings it's starting to affect my academic work and stressing me out.” She let out a deep breath running her hands through her long hair obviously stressed out.

“Well maybe it's time for you two to actually break up to good. If it's affecting you that much maybe it's for the best.” Lance offered trying to be helpful to his friend. He knew they had rough patches in the past so this isn't new but she never let it affect her academic work before. 

Allura nodded “Maybe I should but we'd probably just get back together it's hard to stay away from him here and when its good its very good. Lance I don't know what to do.” She sounded so defeated. Her voice not happy like normal. “It just feels like it isn't worth it.”

“Maybe it isn't, maybe it's time to just focus on yourself for once and not worry about everyone else. Just do what's best for you.”

“You might be right. Thank you lance.” Allura gave him a quick hug before standing up offering Lance her hand.

“I think im going to stay up here till check in I need to think for a bit.” Lance had shaking his head slightly. 

 

“Ok guys you know the drill once you are checked in you aren't allowed to leave the dorm until 6am, Griffin Im looking at you.” Shiro barked out calling peoples names checking everyone in. “Keith? Kogane? Has anyone seen Keith?” Shiro called trying to find the small boy in the crowd “Lance do you know where he is?”


	9. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry super short not in a dark and twisty enough mood to give the chapter the darkness it needs

Keith takes a deep breath heading off towards the forest needing to clear his head. He always knew he was the avatar, his mum secretly read him stories about avatar Aang, Korra, and Alfor when he was a child before she died. He began to learn how to bend different elements making his mother clap in delight when they were alone. After she died he swore to keep it a secret. The entire world was searching for the next avatar and he didnt was to be forced into fame.

“Damn it!” He slammed his fist into a trunk of tree tearing the flesh on his knuckles. He swore again shaking his hand and wiping off the blood. He through training would clear his head but now he's even more confused.

“So you're the avara everyones been searching for the 17 years?” A tall man stepped out from behind the trees flicking his cigarette onto the ground before grinding it into the soil. “I've been searching for you for a long time. I can't believe that one tip finally was correct.” He grinned flashing a gold tooth. His smile made Keith shutter as he moved into a fighting stance ready to fend off whatever was coming. The guy just laughed, a blood curdling laugh that made Keith stager.

“Oh please.” The man flicked his wrist. Keith's blood began to boil, his limbs bend and fall limp against his will. “Haven't you ever heard of blood bending, because right now you have no chance.” With that he snapped his fingers and everything went black.

Keith fell to the ground. “Boss I got him bring the boat around.” He hung up his phone moving to pick up Keith. He seemed like he weighed nothing in the man's arms. He swiftly walked to the beach where a speed boat was waiting. 

“Nice job mark.” The boat driver said as Mark put Keith down before climbing into the front seat next to the driver. “Lets get the fuck out of here before someone catches us.” The diver shifts the boat into gear swiftly turning the boat around and speeding off into the setting sun. 

When Keith cuffed to he was tied to a medal chair in a dark room. “Fuck.” Keith tugged on the restraints to no avail. “Who the fuck is out there!” He screamed after hearing footsteps.

“Hello avatar.” A man emerges from the shadows. His grey hair catching in the light. He has a smooth face with a bit of evening stubble, brown eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. His voice is through his teeth yellow showing through his smile. “Now aren't you a treasure. Sad my last boy escaped i'm sure you and him would have gotten along perfectly. He was so good.” He paused looking Keith up and down “Do you know what people would pay to get their hands on you for the night?” He slid his fingers under Keith's chin turning his head from side to side sizing him up and earning a growl from Keith. “Tsk tsk tsk we need to do something about that attitude.” The man removed his hand and back handed Keith cheek.  
Keith let out a yelp when he hand made contact with his skin. Keith glared at the man feeling his anger well up inside as his eyes started to glow. “Oh no you don't.” The man pulled out a shot injecting it into Keith neck. The liquid turned his blood in his veins to led and without his permission his eyes got heavy. The feeling of sleep washing over his body despite him fighting against it.

“I'm sure you and Lance would have gotten along perfectly.” Was the last thing Keith heard before he went into the world of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well oops sorry Keith and Lance you'll see each other again I promise


End file.
